This is awkward
by SnowandEmilia
Summary: Emily just wanted to play Ib but, that annoying ad keeps popping up! And boy, does that lead her to a very interesting kind of website...Platonic relationship between Nyo! America and America


AN: Hahaha.. I need serious help. By the way, this is rated M for a reason. Enjoy this midnight one shot!

Emily = Nyo! America

Alice = Nyo! Uk

* * *

It was your typical night, Emily was sitting on her bed, in her small apartment, her laptop placed on her lap, obviously. She drank her Pepsi that was placed on the table that was to her right. She could clearly hear her brother, Alfred, watching Spongebob Squarepants on the flat screen in the living room. Alice and Arthur were out, they were getting groceries, or something. Emily was trying to download a game that went by the name, Ib. However, for some fricking reason, it kept showing some ad about "adult snapchat."

"Go away, I don't wanna have another snapchat." Emily growled slightly as she tried to close the ad. It kept showing up until...

"What the fudge, ?" Emily looked through the page, it was, erm... interesting.

"Step mom getting fuc- hold on, this is incest, isn't it? " Emily wasn't too sure until she accidentally clicked on the video as her expression changed greatly. "Mother of god..." The volume was very loud at first, loud enough to make Alfred turn his head.

"Is everything okay over there?"

"Yes! I'm totally not watching something I shouldn't!" Well she messed up.

"Okay, just making sure."

Emily sighed, that was close. She then ended up watching the entire thing. Then she watched another video, then another, then another, then another, then an-

"Emily, is that porn?"

Emily froze in place. Alfred stood at the doorway. How did he find out?

"Erm..." The blonde woman couldn't explain herself. Her entire face went red.

Alfred then gave her a soft smile.

"It's okay, I won't judge, it's just surprising that you were to one to watch it. Arthur and Alice always think I'm watching that kind of stuff." He sat down on her bed. Emily wouldn't look at him in the eye.

"Well thanks, that makes feel so much better." Emily said with sarcasm in her voice. Alfred shrugged. "Well, sorry." Emily gave him a look before accepting his apology. "It's okay." It was quite awkward in the room for awhile. That is, until Emily asked Alfred a question. "Hey, how was your first time?" Alfred's eyes grew. "Wh-what?" Emily gave him a look.

"You heard me." Alfred looked around before he answered.

"Well, it was very awkward. She was three years older, around Arthur's age. But, it was still an enjoyable experience." Alfred had a slight blush as he grinned. Emily swallowed a bit, she was nervous.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now, right?" Her brother nodded.

"I guess so."

"Well, it was with a man a few years older, and damn that was a great experience." She bit her lower lip as her eyes held sparkles.

"How big was he?"

"Alfred!"

"What, a boy can't ask questions?" Emily sighed before answering.

"About eight inches." Alfred's baby blue eyes almost popped out.

"What? You have to be lying." Emily shook her head. "I'm not." Alfred froze; so a man can be that big, huh?

"So, do I know the girl you banged?"

"Emily!"

"What? You asked me a question."

Alfred turned into a scarlet color. "Don't say that! But, to answer your question, yes." Emily grinned.

"I have a few guesses on who it is~"

"Shush!" Emily teased him a bit before she asked him "the question of the night."

"Hey, wanna watch porn together?"

Alfred thought about it before replying.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." And so, they watched all types of porn together, gay, lesbian, straight, any type of porn you can think of. That is, until Alice and Arthur came home.

"Oh my god, what in the heavens are you two doing!" Alice yelled. She stood at the doorway as Arthur looked pale.

"Oh no..." Not too soon after that, Arthur fainted as Alice scolded them. She finally stopped when she realized that Arthur had passed out.

And so, after that, Alfred and Emily had to pay all the bills for a month as Alice and Arthur payed the rent. This can all teach us a very important lesson; only watch porn with people you can trust, otherwise you end up paying the bills for the rest of the month.

FIN.

* * *

AN: That was interesting wasn't it? Yeah, it's a bit crack but, what did you expect? Reviews are appreciated and make me feel happy! I shall see you soon ~ Emilia


End file.
